


Getting Acquainted

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julio/Shatterstar exploration in 100 to 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twbasketcase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twbasketcase/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with X-men. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Shatterstar looked at the man who'd come to pick them up with suspicion before he said, "I don't know you. Identify yourself."

The man gave Star a look of contempt that made Rictor want to punch him, "Northstar, I got sent to pick up Shatterstar."

"He's on file," Rictor reassured, "I think he's in Alpha Flight."

"I switched to the X-men," Northstar told them as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Now which one of you is Shatterstar?"

"I am."

"You're taking me too."

The man raised an eyebrow as he asked, "And you would be?"

"I'm his boyfriend."


	2. Confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A mistletoe drabble.

Shatterstar gave Julio a confused look as he entered his room, "Tabitha gave me this plant. She says I'm supposed to dangle it over our heads."

Julio glanced at the plastic mistletoe Shatterstar showed him.

"She said it'd make you kiss me?" Star asked confused.

Julio smiled, before he took the mistletoe and daggled it above both their heads. He moved in and kissed Shatterstar. Star responded by pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Then he pulled away and said, "I told her I don't need a fake plant to kiss you. I can do that anytime I want."


	3. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 1 of 2 drabbles.

Julio wished he could take the look of confusion off Shatty's face, "Then I'll go with you."

"No, I'm breaking up with you. You can't come," he explained.

Shatty tilted his head and a look Julio couldn't understand crossed his face, then he was unreadable. Shatty stood and placed an arm on his shoulder, "Then I wish you well, Rictor."

Then he walked from the room and Julio sank down onto his bed. He'd been too happy with Shatty, and had to walk away before either of them got hurt. Why did if feel like he'd made a huge mistake?


	4. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 2 of the interconnected drabbles. Written for TWbasketcase.

Julio stared at the TV, he hated himself. He was leaving tomorrow and he'd just thrown away the best relationship of his life. There was a thunk near the door. He tilted his head around and took in the bag. He followed the bag to Shatty standing near it.

"I'm going with you," Shatty informed him.

"I broke up with you remember?"

"Talked to Tabitha," Shatty explained as he dropped onto the couch next to Julio.

"What did she say?"

"You're an idiot."

Julio bit his lip, "I was, forgive me?"

Shatty nodded, kissed him, "We leaving now, or tomorrow?"


End file.
